


Nothing Rhymes With Orange

by ThanatosBanshee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosBanshee/pseuds/ThanatosBanshee
Summary: And here we all thought the strings of fate were red.My Valentine gift to @saey-bae on tumblr! Here's a little Seven fluff for you!





	Nothing Rhymes With Orange

MC could feel the kitten in her bag start to wiggle, unsure whether she should giggle at the feeling or dread for her life when Jaehee found out that there was a dirty animal inside her cafe. She'd found the poor baby in the overrun gutter on the walk to the coffeehouse. It wasn't like she could just leave it out there, so she wrapped her new fur baby in her scarf and let it nap in her bag. 

Finally at the front of the line she smiled at her friend behind the counter, ordering a coffee and a sausage patty. The look on Jaehee’s face was priceless, as though ordering a single meat patty was the strangest thing she'd done. Yeah right. 

“Alright, six dollars and six cents is your change.” The man behind her started coughing quite violently, and seeing Jaehee’s ‘I'm disappointed in you’ face directed at someone else was amusing. The kittens wiggles picked up as she moved over to the pickup counter. Poor little kitty. What should she name it? She could name him something funny like, Sir Purrington the 8th. Or maybe something common? Butterscotch? Maybe she'd just call him like. Fuzz butt… or not. She was so engrossed in thinking of a name and cutting up the patty Jaehee had given her that she didn't even realize the wiggles had stopped. 

“Excuse me, Miss? My jacket is caught on your….kitten?” Looking down she saw, yup, the orange troublemaker was nearly falling out of her bag, little paws reaching and claws digging into a black and yellow jacket. The black and yellow jacket was attached to a person, and as she slowly looked up at him she felt her cheeks start to burn. He was handsome. Like, ridiculously so. His red hair was endearingly rumpled, his glasses a funky color with a funky pattern. His smile though, his smile was sweet with a sense of trouble, and she wasn't sure which made her heart beat faster. Maybe both. Yeah. Both. Little kitty pulled himself completely out of her bag and into the man's pocket. 

“Seven, hurry up with the drinks man I want my coffee.” The man, Seven, waved at a group of five others seated at a table near the back and rubbed the kitten against his face. Oh my god could he get any cuter? 

“Iiiiiiiiiii’m stealing your cat.” He said in a singsong voice, skipping away from her. 

“Hey!”

***

Saeyoung watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was sneaking up behind Yoosung’s couch, where the blonde was huddled in terror. Movie nights at MC’s had become a regular thing since the group had met her at Jaehee’s cafe. They started with a horror movie provided by Saeran or Zen, and then a comedy from him and MC. Speaking of MC….

Clapping her hands down on Yoosung’s shoulders and screaming caused the boy to let out a high pitch scream of his own and topple off the couch. Saeyoung grinned, watching her as she hung on to the back of the couch so she didn't fall over from laughing so hard. He has taught his young padawan well in the art of teasing Yoosung.

“You've got that stupid smile on your face again.” His twin said, elbowing him in the ribs. 

“That's just my face!” He replied with mock hurt. 

“Yeah sure. Your regular face is stupid, but you look at her and it just gets stupider.” 

“Stupider?” Saeran remained expressionless as he slapped his brother upside the head. Conversation over apparently. He turned his attention to the subject of their short talk as she sat next to him. The nearly full grown cat that had been asleep on his lap stretched so it was across both of them and immediately fell asleep again. What did Saeran mean? He didn't get a stupid look on his face when he looked at her. They were friends so of course he'd smile at her. Best friends. Two aliens in a ufo. She was the honey to his Buddha chips. His partner in cat burglaries- 

His train of thought came to a screeching halt when she leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. She smelt like cookies and flowery shampoo. Her warmth seeped into him, he hadn't even realized he was cold until she touched him. Her warmth was something he'd gotten used to over the months they'd became friends. They spent more time together than apart sure. And even when they were apart they were constantly texting. He knew everything about her. Even silly things like how she still slept with a stuffed animal and how she always put too many chocolate chips in her cookies because she knew she'd pick them out of the dough before long. 

Absentmindedly he stroked the cats head. The movie rolled to credits and Yoosung sprinted across the room to turn the lights on, nearly running over Zen lounging on the floor. MC laughed at the obvious relief on his face as she got up to switch dvds. Again, Saeyoung found himself watching her. Noticing that sometimes she tilted her head to the side when she talked, and she scrunched her nose when talking about how she didn't think the gore was realistic enough. He liked the way she flicked her bangs out of her eyes, and how soft her hair looked falling around her shoulders. 

“Saeyoung?” He jolted, realized now she must have caught him staring. She was smiling at him though, her contagious smile. The smile he only saw when she was talking to him. Her special smile. His heart seemed to skip a beat in his chest as he smiled back at her.   
Was he in love with his best friend?

***

“Saeyoung I can't find him anywhere. What if he got outside! What if he dies!” MC was frantic over the phone, the wavering in her voice told him she was crying. 

“MC I'm a block away okay? I'll be right there and we'll look for him together okay? Just calm down a little, how about you check all the boxes in the closet?” She didn't even say bye before the line went dead. Shoving his phone into his pocket he quickened his pace to a jog. The short two block walk to the corner store had him soaked already from the rain. How a cat as fat as 606 was had managed to move fast enough to go missing in the time he'd been gone had him completely baffled. 

He barely had his hand on the doorknob before it flew open, MC knocking into him for a hug. He barely managed to avoid dropping the groceries, arms pinwheeling to keep their balance. 

“You okay?” When she pulled back he couldn't believe how pretty she still was. Eyes slightly puffy and tears smudging her makeup, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. 

“He was in the pantry trying to get into your stupid stash of chips the stupid ca-” Dropping the bags he took her face into his hands, wiping away tears before interrupting her sentence with a kiss. Her mouth was soft and warm, he could taste her tears and a bit of chocolate. She let out a surprised squeak before winding her arms around his neck. 

Kissing his best friend was exactly how he dreamed it would be. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he never wanted this moment to end. He was so tired of pretending his feelings didn't surpass best friend. She was his everything. His favorite place to be. Her laugh was his favorite noise. She was his home, his warmth, his love. And right now, kissing her as the silly puff ball of a cat rubbed against their legs, he was so glad he was home.

***

MC ran her fingers through Saeyoung’s hair, smiling to herself at his soft snoring. She was probably going to have a small puddle of drool on her pant leg when he finally woke up. She was okay with that though. His red hair fell adorably against the side of his face, the silver ring on her finger glinting slightly in the light as she continued running her fingers through it. 

“No….Saeran….my ice cream….” Saeyoung rolled onto his back, head gently thumping against her stomach in his sleep. She fought so hard to keep the laugh bubbling up inside her, but a particularly loud snore was her downfall. 

The sudden loud noise startled him, he tried to roll over but just rolled straight off the couch. MC laughed harder at his confused expression when he finally managed to sit up, tears beginning to roll down her face. 

“MC where'd my ice cream go?” Taking deep breaths to try and stifle her laughter, she couldn't even think of a good answer.

“You mean my ice cream?” Saeran said, sticking his head into the living room.

“Ah! Thief!” Saeyoung leapt up from the floor and darted after his brother. She shook her head gently as her laughter finally stopped, wiping a couple tears from her eyes. Their orange cat jumped onto the couch to steal the still warm cushions for a nap. She thought back to the first time she met Saeyoung. At Jaehee’s cafe, if Six hadn't tried to escape from her bag, would she have even looked at the stranger behind her in line? Would she have fallen in love with the handsome goofball who tried to steal her kitten? Softly petting the fluff ball, she smiled. Without her orange monstrosity she never would have met her soulmate.   
And here we all thought the strings of fate were red.


End file.
